Lonely Girl
by rainbow-flyer
Summary: A chance encounter reuintes Ling and Julia. Soon they find they both have more in common than they thought. JuliaLing


Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken

**Lonely Girl**

Charcoal clouds bled into a blue black sky as a sudden storm rolled in. Wind ripped through her form as Julia grabbed her jacket, tightening it. She looked up at the sky with slight concern. She prayed it wouldn't rain. Much to her dismay, a fat raindrop hit her face. She wiped it off and sighed.

"So much for that," she muttered.

She truged along as the rain fell in curtains. She shivered. The rain felt hard like nails against her skin. As wet as she was, she felt she might as well had been naked. Still, she forced herself to continue. She couldn't quit. Her mother needed her…

After a while, it just seemed like too much. The water weighed her down. She dropped to her knees and looked up at the sky.

"Please, spirits," she begged. "Help me…"

She then fell face first into the earth as the rain continued to fall.

The young woman opened her eyes and sat up in a bed. She had been stripped to her underwear but wrapped in blankets. The place was warm. The rain continued to hammer outside. She looked around for some sort of clue as to who had brought her out.

The door creaked open and Julia turned to see a familiar face. Ling stood there with the woman's clothes folded and hopefully dry. She brightened at the sight of her.

"You're alive," she yelled as she ran to her. She sat on the side of the bed. "Are you feeling any better."

Julia winced slightly.

"Honestly, I feel like I've been hit by a mack truck."

"Well, you did almost drown," said the other girl thoughtfully. She then perked up again. "But I carried you back her all by myself!"

Julia looked around.

"This is your place."

"For now," said the girl. "I'm staying here as part of my break from school."

She gently put Julia's clothes on the bed.

"They're dry," she confirmed. "I even folded them."

Ling sat there in silence. She fidgeted for a few moments as if she was unsure of what to do. Suddenly a loud slam was heard followed by shouting. The girl immediately ran out of the room to see what the commotion was about.

Ling had decided to come to the mountains to get away. From what little Jin had told her, they seemed like a nice location. The cabin that she and Miharu rented was lovely. However, things had gone downhill when Miharu suddenly revealed that she was bringing someone along. Even worse it was someone she knew from the tournament which made her feel even more down. Nonetheless, she didn't want to risk being alone so she consented. Much to her displeasure, the two were always gone leaving Ling alone. The girl was terribly lonely and terribly bored. Finally, today it had started to rain and she decided to play out in the rain like she used to when she was little. Surprisinging, while she was out, she found another person that looked familiar. Half drowned, she had picked Julia up and brought her here, carfully stripping her and making sure she was warm. So far there were no problems there.

Ling stormed into the living room to see Hworang and Miharu arguing.

"What is going on," she screamed.

The two stopped and turned to her.

"He was firting with another woman—" the Korean cut her off.

"—she flirted with me first. I can't help the fact that I'm hot!"

"You bastard," she screamed as she moved to hit him. Ling stopped her.

"I'm sure it was a mistake," said Ling.

"No it wasn't," said Hworang. The girl frowned at him.

"I'm trying to help you guys out."

"I don't remember asking for your fuckin' help," he retorted.

"Leave her alone," said Miharu. "It's not her fault! She doesn't know what it's like to be in a relationship."

"Yes I do," snapped the girl.

"If you call following the guy around the word even though he's told you to buzz off a million times a relationship. He ignored you in school and he's totally ignoring you now."

Ling's eyes teared up as she pouted.

"But he sent me an e-mail…"

"You don't know if that was him. That could have been some pervert," said Miharu. She sighed. "At this rate, you'll end up decapitated in a dumpster."

"Hey, if she has a lead on Kazama she should follow it," said Hworang. "I would."

"Don't you start," said Miharu.

The two then walked off, carrying on their own conversation. Ling was on the verge of tears when she remembered that Julia was still here. She steadied herself and returned back in the room.

"Sorry about that," she giggled. "Lover's quarrel."

"Sounded more like Ling-bashing," said Julia. "Who was that?"

"My friend and her boyfriend. I think they're okay now."

Ling growled and punched the wall.

"I hate this," she snapped. "Everyone hates me! I wish that I were dead or something!"

She began to punch the wall a few more times. Julia placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to snap out of her tantrum. She turned to her as she leaned against the wall.

"Sorry," she said as she began to pout. "Things haven't been going well for me. Panda-chan had to leave me and Miharu-chan has her own problems…then there's Jin…"

Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm so alone," she said as she looked away.

Suddenly, Julia wrapped her arms around her.

"I know the feeling," she said gently.

Ling embraced her as tears fell. After a few moments, Julia pulled away. Their eyes met for a moment, before the woman drew close. She pressed her lips to Ling's and lingered there for a few moments. The Chinese girl's embrace began to grow slack. Ling moaned as she leaned forward in response. The kiss grew deeper as Julia slipped her tongue past the other's slightly parted lips. Ling responded by taking in the slick muscle, caressing it with her own. Ling's hand's now rested on the woman's backside, squeezing gently as a moan rose from her.

"Ling," screamed Miharu. "Where are you?"

The two quickly broke away. The stood their as they steadied themselves. A blush creeped up on both their faces. Without a word, Ling left the room with Julia following. Miharu was about to say something but stopped at the sight of Julia.

"Where did she come from," she asked.

"Um, she…I found her in the rain," said Ling. "She fainted."

Julia nodded.

"Whatever," Miharu shrugged. "What do you want for dinner—please don't say Chinese food. We've eaten so much of that, I'm sweating duck sauce."

The other two chuckled. Unfortunatly, the only place that delivered there was a Chinese food restaurant. The four sat at the table, eating.

"So you were just walkin' in the rain like a dumbass," said Hworang. "I hope you don't give us pneumonia or somethin'."

"Pnumonia's not contagious," said Miharu. "Is it?"

"I don't think I have pneumonia," said the woman. "Still, I hate to do this but I need a day or so to recoup. Do you all mind if I stay here?"

"You have to find your own sleeping arrangements," said Miharu.

"She can sleep in my room," Ling offered.

Silence.

"That's just weird," said Miharu.

"But Hworang and you share a room," said Ling.

"But we…do things in that room," said Miharu.

"By things, she means fuck," said Hworang. "So she thinks that surely the same will happen if you two shack up—if it does, can I watch."

"No," they all screamed.

"Who am I kidding," said Miharu. "Xiao's hot for Jin."

"Yeah…" Ling laughed nervously.


End file.
